


Là où l'autre est enfermé

by SaturdayProphet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, French, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Schizophrenia, may contain spoilers on season 8 and 9
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturdayProphet/pseuds/SaturdayProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sa voix résonne dans Ta tête. Qu'il se taise.<br/>Enfin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Là où l'autre est enfermé

Tout a commencé sur la route, quelques mois après l’incident presque anodin. Le capot de l’Impala brillant au soleil froid, capot parfaitement nettoyé il y a peu, roues parfaites qui glissent sans un bruit sur l’asphalte, de la pop légèrement dégueulasse qui tapisse la voiture de son arrière-plan musical. Au volant, les mains parfaitement placées à des heures fictives, bien réglées, Sam se concentre sur sa conduite le long d’un chemin désert.  
Chemin pavé ou route goudronnée, peu importe. Tu roules, là est l’important. Ca fait quoi, quelques mois que Dean est… Parti. Parti. Pas là. Parti comment, parti pour où ou pour quoi ? Peut-être pour sauver les gens – encore –…  
Mais tu penches plus pour une simple erreur de parcours. La porte du Purgatoire ré-ouverte, lui trop près, le connard… Cass… Dans la prison d’où on ne s’échappe pas, cette prison qu’ils n’avaient jamais vue ou dont ils ne connaissaient, aucun des deux, les lois, il était plus où moins impossible que le plus jeune des Winchester les revoie un jour en vie.  
Alors Sam avait raccroché la carabine, rangé le missel et le chapelet, même si certains réveils avaient encore sur ses lèvres le goût du sel mêlé au sang.  
Alors Sam conduit, en pensant qu’ils sont morts. Au fond de sa poche, un portable éteint tressaute doucement à chaque cahot qui déforme la chaussée. Alors Sam conduit, le plus loin possible, en essayant et espérant arrêter.  
Alors Sam conduit, le plus loin qu’il puisse, jusqu’à tomber de fatigue au volant de la voiture, jusqu’à tomber d’épuisement la tête contre le tableau de bord. Il use jusqu’à la corde les pneus noirs, d’est en ouest, de nord en sud. Il roule pour s’user. Tu roules pour oublier où tu vas, d’où tu viens. Tu fais même un détour par Lawrence.  
Drôle d’enfance.  
  
Tu roules, fais marcher les essuie-glaces. Tu as l’impression qu’il pleut, pourtant le soleil brille et brûle en haut, dans le ciel sans nuage. Tu roules, fais marcher les essuie-glaces. Tu as l’impression que l’eau dévale le long du ciel éclatant, qu’elle vient s’éclater en gouttes monotones et dévastatrices sur la voiture.  
Tu roules.  
Et sur tes joues essuies des traces.  
  
Tu pleurais. Tu soupires. Pleurer ne sert à rien. Tu soupires. Tu ne veux pas pleurer. Tu soupires.  
Sam a un sourire.  
Mais c’était avant que tu ne vois un reflet dans le rétroviseur. Un reflet qui manque de te faire percuter un clébard sur la route.  


Un reflet glacé, blond et honni.  
Un reflet qui lte sourit.  
« Eh, Sammy. »

**~O~**

 

« Quoi, tu pensais te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ? »  
 _Faites le taire._

« Je suis gravé dans ton esprit, Samuel Winchester. »  
 _Faites le taire.  
_ « Tu sais, tu m’as beaucoup manqué. Cassy, lui, il a pas tes pensées, pas ton sens du rythme et tes idées originales. Tu sais, genre arrêter la drogue, manger des choses vertes… »  
 _Faites le taire.  
_ « Ou l’adoration secrète de Satan dans ton petit crâne bien chaud. D’ailleurs, je pense qu’avec tes cheveux, ça fait un peu effet de serre et couvertures. C’est quand que tu les coupes ? Ou que tu les teins ? Le rouge c’est pas mal tendance, cette saison. »  
 _Faites le taire._  
  


**~O~**

 

Maintenant que t’y repenses, il ne se tait pas. Ou plus. Oh, tu pensais l’avoir viré, lui avoir imposé le respect, t’en être suffisamment éloigné pour reprendre une vie normale.  
Il ne se tait pas, mais pour autant il n’est pas le plus désagréable au monde. Il est juste là, à commenter chacun de tes gestes, marcher derrière toi en imitant ta démarche, frapper dans ses mains avec le grésillement du réveil qui se met en marche…  
Embrasser le cou de celle qui partage une nuit avec toi.  
Te voir la serrer contre toi, critiquer tes mains et tes sourires, critiquer tes soupirs.  
  
 _Faites le taire._  
  
Il est là, quand tu es secrètement à hésiter d’appuyer sur le bouton pour rallumer tes portables et ceux de Dean. Le regard dans le vide et les doigts sur les boutons ‘raccrocher’.  
Il est là quand tu essayes de te persuader que Dean ne peut pas revenir, que le chercher serait stupide. Qu’il était déjà parti en Enfer, que toi aussi, et que le Purgatoire…  
C’est sans doute pire que l’Enfer.  
« Je ne sais pas, j’y suis jamais allé. Oh, les deux sont reliés hein. Mais tu sais, la Cage… Nôtre Cage, là… Celle dont au final on s’est très bien échappés… Ouais, là, la Cage, elle est à l’opposé de la frontière du Purgatoire. Pas pratique »  
  
 _Faites le taire._

Il est là quand tu aimes, quand tu rencontres le père, quand tu bois, quand tu renverses des chiens, quand tu vis, quand tu ris, quand tu souris. Il ne fait pas de ta vie un enfer.  
Il te raconte juste tout, et commente.  
Et il sourit et il aime. Et il rit et il boit.  
Et il te voit.  
  
« Tu sais, si l’Enfer est si proche du Purgatoire, peut-être que Deano est allé se faire faire une pédicure avec votre ami Crowley. Et tu sais pourquoi il est si près du Purgatoire ?   
Non, hein, tu le sais pas. Tu ne sais pas tout de ma vie ou de l’existence de tout. Tu ne sais pas. Moi je vais te le dire. »  
Il se penche à côté de toi, qui n’arrive pas dormir contre le corps d’une femme dont le nom résonne douloureusement.  
« Parce que quand je suis tombé, je voulais rester le plus près du Paradis. Mais j’ai pas creusé ma prison au bon endroit. »

  
Il était là bien avant toi et maintenant il est bien là avec toi. Boucle bouclée qui s’étire en long lambeaux paresseux, dans un soupir merveilleux. Boucle bouclée.  
Alors pourquoi ne veut-il pas partir ?

 

**~O~**

 

« Le retour du frangin. »  
Oui, quand Dean revient, dans un coin de ta tête, installé avec ses biscuits, il est là. Il grignote dans un petit sourire, fout des miettes sur la banquette que tu envoies balader d’un geste nerveux. Il est là quand Dean t’engueules. Pas de chien dans la voiture, hein. Pas de chien dans la voiture…  
Et les hallucinations, on y a le droit ?  
Tu n’oses pas le dire.  
De toute manière…  
Parler n’est rien contre le froid qui s’est investi entre vous.  
  
« Eh oui, Sammy, t’as oublié Kevin. Pas bien, tu sais. Tu mériterais presque de perdre ton âme pour ça. Si tant est que t’en ai toujours une… »  
Dean te boude d’un coté, et de l’autre tu sens le souffle chaud du Diable sur ton épaule.  
« J’suis pas sûr. Peut-être que c’est la mienne maintenant. J’adorerais, perso’. Tu sais ce que je ferais, là, si c’était moi aux commandes ? »  


_Faites le taire._

« Je le regarderais dans les yeux, là où Michael devrait briller. Je le fixerais, je lui dirais d’aller se faire foutre et de retourner au Paradis. Je lui dirais… »  
Tu tentes de lui dire de se taire, mais il est perdu.  
Dean, ou vengeance sur son frère ?  
« Je lui dirais qu’il avait pas le droit de nous abandonner alors qu’il nous avait élevé. Je lui dirais que partir c’était stupide, même pour une pseudo mission stupide.  
Je lui dirais trop de choses, Sam, si tu savais. De Sam à Sam, juste entre nous, je t’avoue que je lui ferais savoir tout ce que je pense de lui. »  
  
Mais qui ?  
Dean ou Michael ?

«Et il n’aurait pas d’autre choix que d’écouter. »  
Tu serres les dents.  
« Et si tu le disais… Tu me ferais plaisir. »  
  
 _Faites le taire._

Mais ta supplique se perd dans ses mots.

**~O~**

« Abaddon. Ravi de voir qu’elle est toujours aussi énervante. Tu crois que ça serait comment, de l’avoir dans la tête, Sam ? Oh, et au passage, superbe, ton grand-père. Je l’aime bien. Tu crois qu’il vous déteste autant que moi la race humaine ? »  
  
Les jours deviennent des mois, les heures des jours, les mois tournent et tombent en rond. Kevin, Crowley, une rousse… Les Hommes de Lettres. Tu ne sais pas vraiment où tu en es, pour être exact.  
oh, bien sûr, tu fais exprès, aux côtés de ton frère. Mais lui aussi, a changé. De retour des morts, de sa prison stupide avec un vampire – et c’est toi qui …  


« Qui t’accoquinait avec des démons, Sam. Pas que moi, hein. J’aime bien ce mot, accoquiner, non ? Mais Ruby… Oh, ma petite Ruby. Elle te manque aussi, je sais. Je crois que tu aimes les démons jusque dans tes veines. »

_Tais toi, tais toi, tais toi, tais toi !_

« Je t’aime, Sam. »

…  
« Ah tu vois ? Se taire, c’est aussi simple que ça. Il suffit de trois petits mots, sept lettres et un prénom. »  
  
…  
« Je sais que tu ne penses plus, là, tu vois. Tu cours. J’aime bien quand tu cours, tes cheveux s’agitent gracieusement. Oh, ton grand-père est parti. On est en quelle année, déjà ? 2013 ? Ca fait pas super joli. Je préfèrerais qu’on soit.. »

_Faites le taire._

Tu te laisses porter, loin d’ici.  
Tu te laisses porter par les évènements, tout ce qu’il peut dire ou penser. Tu peux, tu dois. Tes mains qui se crispent, tes courses poursuites. Tu traverses le monde, le jour, les instants avec dans ta tête une voix lancinante qui t’empêche de te souvenir de tout.  
  
« Ah oui, le sujet principal. Votre petite maison de bunker…  
Je sais pas trop si tu pourras y entrer, Sam. Tu sais, après tout. On est plus semblables à des démons qu’à deux humains. Je sais pas si tu pourras passer. Moi en tout cas non. »

  
Pourtant…  
Et pourtant.

**~O~**

« Tu sais, Sam, ce bunker est magnifique. Je pourrais sûrement le redécorer mieux que dans la cage. Pas qu’elle était moche, ma cage. Mais un peu trop froide. »  
Tu t’en frapperais la tête sur les murs.  
« Oh, allez. Saute sur tes pieds, viens en faire le tour avec moi ! tu vas voir, c’est fun. »  
Assis sur le lit défait dans lequel tu as passé la nuit – rien à payer, rien à voler avant de partir. Des douches qui marchent, le paradis sans que ça y ressemble – tu contemples le mur. 

Oh, lui, il est toujours là. Occupé à s’admirer dans un miroir, recoiffer ses cheveux qui virent doucement au brun chocolat, il continue de parler. Parler est une arme, après tout, non ? La pire arme qu’il puisse avoir à sa disposition.  
Tu soupires.  
Tu as beau ne pas supporter le silence, tu ne le supportes pas plus. Le silence apporte la nuit. La nuit, elle, c’est le mal. C’est pas uniquement le moment où tout le monde dort. C’est le moment où tout le monde _mort._

Mais la nuit est aussi le seul moment où Lucifer n’est pas là pour toi.  
  
Alors tu n’es pas sûr d’aimer tellement la nuit. Parce que tu n’es pas sûr de savoir si tu vis.  


« Sam, allons, réveilles-toi. »  
 _Faites le taire… ?_

**~O~**

« Non, sérieusement ? Tu sais que l’Enfer ca n’a pas de porte j’espère ? »  
Alors qu’en face de toi le Roi de l’Enfer se démène tout en étant sûr d’avoir quelque chose d’ignoble en lui – ton propre sang, purifié soi-disant. Tu en doutes. Quand on en vient à ce sujet, tu es toujours inquiet et incertain – et dans un autre coin, bien appuyé contre le mur délabré…  
Oui.  
Toujours là.  
Lucifer est toujours là. Ses traits floutés – te retirer ton sang, chaque heure, chaque fois, ça te donne l’impression de te purifier bien plus qu’autre chose, que la prière précédente – par le manque de sommeil et les épreuves successives auxquelles il a trouvé le moyen de toujours rajouter son grain de sel semblent te narguer et rire de toi.  
En fait non.  
Il se fout ouvertement de Sam Winchester.  
  
« Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. Samuel… » Ribambelle sans queue ni tête. Ne pas écouter le démon qui d’un coup susurre à ton oreille tes surnoms et prénoms.  
« Je crois que t’es tout simplement con. »  
Explosion.  


« Oh, géniale, une rousse » commente l’hallucination alors qu’Elle débarque. Assis bien confortablement sur le sol poussiéreux, en tailleur, il se passe la main dans les cheveux qui dégagent comme une odeur de neige dans la pièce. Neige carbonique, peut-être, t’en as jamais senti et pour le moment, c’est pas ça qui te préoccupe.  
« Elle est sexy, pour une fois. Bon, un peu moins que la dernière que j’ai pu la voir, mais tu sais, les barreaux de la Cage, ça rend pas bien hommage aux fesses et au visage des gens… j’espère que tu t’en rends compte ?  
Quoi que le tien, de visage, il était pas si mal, contre les jolis cylindres de fer au fond…. »  
  
 _Faites le taire._  
  
« Je disais, avant. Tu sais que l’Enfer n’a pas de portes, je crois. L’Enfer, c’est juste un troutrou tout profond où on entasse de la merde.  
Et crois-moi, j’ai vécu sous tout ça des millénaires. Y’a pas de porte, juste des canalisations bouchées. Alors une question, Einstein… » fait-il en agitant son doigt en l’air.  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe quand tu bouches une canalisation déjà bouchée avec… Mettons des produits acides. Je me suis renseigné sur ton monde. »  
  
 _Faites le taire._  
  
« Eh ouais.  
Ca finit par péter. »

_S’il vous plaît. Faites le s’arrêter._

**~O~**

« Sam, je pensais pas que tu voudrais finir à l’hosto aussi vite… »  
Ne plus entendre. Ne plus sentir.  
« J’avoue que je suis déçu. J’étais sûr que tu serais plus résistant en fait. Tu me … Oui, tu me déçois. Tu comprends ? »  
Ne plus l’entendre.  
Partir, loin.  
« En fait je sais pas si tu m’comprends. Mais tu vois, y a une chose qu’il faut que t’assimiles. Je suis pas près de te lâcher, tant que je survis t’es en vie.  
Alors je sais que tu vas pas crever.  
Reste, Sam.  
Reste à mes côtés. »  
  
 _Faites le taire…  
_ « Laisse moi dire la vérité. »  
 _Faites le taire._  


**~O~**

« Je crois que tu ne comprends pas, Sam. »  
Non, tu ne comprends pas, Sam.

« Ton frangin t’as enfermé un connard dans la tête. »  
Non, un ange. Mais ça, tu voudrais éviter de le noter. Tes poings se serrent pourtant, à cette pensée. Restent les mauvaises idées au fond, tout au fond de toi, distillées par l’hallucination à la langue bifide.

« Je suis sûr qu’il te voit comme un monstre. Parce que c’est ainsi que tu t’es toujours considéré, c’est pas vrai ? Un monstre. »  
 _Faites le taire, faites le taire !_

« Non, je me tairai pas. Parce que tu as peur du silence autant que de mon absence. »  
 _Faites le taire…_  
Ou juste partir.  


**~O~**

« Je suis bien, là, dans ton for intérieur. On est bien, pas vrai, Sam. Tu trouves pas ? Tout les deux… Le Diable et son vassal. Je sais que vous y préférez le terme véhicule ou je ne sais pas du tout quoi. Mais vassal, ça te va bien… »

Dans un rire devenu sombre, Lucifer porte une main à ta joue. Tu ne réagis même pas. Sa peau est chaude, sous tes doigts.  
Ou peut-être ta peau est-elle chaude, sous ses doigts.  
Tu ne sais plus.  
Tu ne sais.  
  
« Regarde, on vit bien tous les deux. »

_Tais toi.  
_ « Laisse-moi rester ici. »

_Tais toi.  
_ « Sam… »  
 _Tais toi, tais toi, tais toi, tais toi._  
  


**~O~**

« Pourquoi vouloir le silence alors qu’il te terrifie ? »

_Pour que tu fuies._

**~O~**

« Faut que tu te fasses à l’idée, Sammy. Si quand mon ami usurpateur a pas pu me voir, tu peux pas le faire. Donc je ne suis pas viré. »  
 _Si je ne peux pas te faire taire, je peux te tuer._

Tu répètes en boucle cette phrase.  
Tu la répètes consciencieusement alors que tu plonges ta tête dans l’eau une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Que tu l’inspires à plein poumons, te noierais presque.  
L’eau bénite rentre, sort.  
Tu craches.

Il soupire. Ses cheveux bruns chocolatés, ses traits abîmés par l’eau – il n’y résiste pas… Ou peut-être que c’est toi, qui n’y résiste pas, à sa présence prolongée juste agaçante – et son sourire.  
Toujours son sourire.  
Tu replonges la tête dans la baignoire d’eau glacée.  
  
« Sammy Sammy Sam, tu ne fais que des choses insensées. »  
 _Faites le taire._

_Par pitié._  
  
Plonger, remonter.  
Sourire gelé.  
« Coucou. »

**~O~**

« Le plus dur c’est de ne plus croire en moi. »  
  
Tu sais ce que tu as. Ou au moins tu y crois. Endormi sur un livre, dans le bunker, tu en serres les pages avec un sourire de bienheureux. Lucifer, à tes côtés, voudrait brûler ce que tu viens de lire avec un visage hargneux. Pour l’heure tu dors, tu l’oublies un peu.  
Si seulement tu pouvais te réveiller, tu saurais.  
Tu saurais vraiment.  
  
« Tu n’es pas possédé, Sam. Non, pour une fois, le surnaturel n’a rien à voir avec ça. »  
Non, tu le sais. Peut-être que tu en es conscient, des mots murmurés. De cette voix que tu n’as fait que repousser.  
« Le plus dur c’est d’accepter que tu m’as recréé. Et pourquoi ? »  
  
 _Faites le taire.  
_ « Je vais te le dire. Ne fais pas semblant de dormir. »  
 _Faites le taire._

«  Tu veux que je sois là pour combler le manque de ton frère. »

_Faites le taire._

_  
_« Il ne reviendra pas, maintenant, sois-en fier ! »

_MAIS FAITES LE TAIRE !_

L’Archange déchu, rit, s’assoit par terre.  
« Debout, Sammy. Contemple le résultat de la création de ton esprit. »  
Alors que tu ouvres les yeux, tu ne peux voir qu’une chose en face de toi.  
Ton propre être.  
  
« Accepte-moi. »  
La voix de Lucifer se brise.  
« Accepte-moi, et je me tairai. Tu n’entendras plus ma voix. Je ne serai plus là. »  
Sa voix devient tessons de verre.  
« Accepte-moi. »  
  
 _Non._  
Tais-toi.  
« Sam… »  
 _Tais-toi._

« Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne me tairai pas.  Comprends-le. »  
 _Je te comprends. Tais-toi.  
_ « Sans toi… »

_Tais-toi._  
« Sans toi, je n’existe pas. »  
Il rit. Agite une main vers toi.

« Ouais. Le plus dur dans la schizophrénie c’est d’accepter que l’autre n’existe pas. »

_Mais qui est l’autre… Toi ou moi ?  
_ « Je ne sais pas. »  
 _Alors tais-toi._  
Et reste avec moi. 


End file.
